THE REASON
by DeerLuLuvvv
Summary: Oh Se Hun dengan keegoisannya yang memanfaatkan Lu Han untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Ini kisah perjalanan cinta sehun dan lu han, walaupun diawali dengan kenyataan pahit, namun pasti indah pada waktunya. Happy Reading


" **THE REASON"**

 **Main Cast : - Oh Se Hun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Rate : T – M**

" **Chapter 1 "**

Seorang siswa SMA terlihat begitu santainya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dengan bentuk badan tinggi tegap, dan wajah yang sangat tampan dia begitu angkuh berjalan melewati beberapa siswa yang menatap kagum padanya tanpa membalas sapaan yeoja-yeoja yang begitu menggilai dirinya, karena tentu saja dia menganggap yeoja-yeoja itu yeoja kurag kerjaan, yeoja gak penting. Hingga terdengar suara sang sahabat dari kejauhan memanggil namanya sambil berlari menuju ke arahnya. Kim jongin nama sahabat baiknya.

"Oh Sehun,,,tunggu aku,,, "

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya berdecih pelan lalu menengok ke belakang,

"Hai brooo,,,serasa lama sekali tak melihatmu, karena diklat bodohmu itu," ucap ki jongin sambil merangkul pundak Oh Sehun.

"Apa kali ini kita sekelas kai?" tanya sehun serius,

"Astaga aku hampir lupa, karena diklat bodohmu dan kegiatan osismu selama hampir 2 minggu ini kau belum pernah sekalipun masuk ke kelas ya,,, kasihan sekali nasibmu bung,"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, sialan,," Oh sehun menghempaskan tangan jongin kemudian berjalan cepat dengan angkuhnya menuju kelas.

"Yak,,, Oh sehun tunggu aku,,, iya kita sekelas puas,,, kau. Jangan cepat marah bung, cepet tua nanti dirimu"

 **Di Kelas**

"Kai, sebenarnya itu guru sedang menjelaskan apaan sih,?" bisik sehun kepada teman sebangkunya.

"Fungsi Limit begoo,,,, oh my God oh sehun,, keluar saja dari osis jika kamu sulit mengerti pelajaran. Kau itu sudah bodok, belagak ikut banyak kegiatan, udah tau bodoh pakek mau ngejar pelajaran,,, kasihan otakku kalau aku harus mengajarimu dari awal, kau seorang pemula yang bodoh,,, tau BODOH"

PLETAK

Oh Se Hun menjitak kepala Kai dengan sangat keras, karena dia kesal selalu dihina bodoh oleh sahabatnya sendiri tersebut. Hingga guru yang telah menjelaskan materi berjalan ke arah mereka,

"kenapa kalian ribut sendiri oh sehun-ssi, kim jongin-ssi, apa kalian sudah merasa pintar, kalau sudah merasa pintar silahkan keluar dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran saya. Dan satu lagi, Oh Sehun-ssi perlu anda ketahui, bahwa besok akan ada tes kelas pelajaran ini saya tidak mau tau dengan semua kegiatan anda, jika nilai anda jatuh itu masalah anda, dan anda Kim Jongin-ssi, dengan anda tadi bicara sendiri dengan Oh Sehun-ssi saya kira anda adalah siswa yang pandai akan tetapi saya baru sadar, bahwa tes kelas kemaren anda bahkan mendapat nilai 25, mungkin nilai itu cukup untuk anda yang merasa pintar dengan nilai 25" Ucap Jung Seongsanim dengan dingin namun setiap kata-katanya penuh penekanan.

Usai pelajaran Jung Seongsanim, terlihat Oh Se Hun hanya diam dan memikirkan sesuatu,

"apa kau memikirkan ucapannya?"

"Ya, jadi diamlah kai, hidupku selalu sial jika bersamamu," ucap sehun

"sialan kau oh sehun,,,," ketu kai, lalu dia berdiri menuju bangku seseorang yang yeoja mungil yang sangat manis tapi dia sangat pendiam.

"Hai Lu,,," sapa kai

"Eh,,, hai jongin,,,"

"Kau sibuk,,,, mengerjakan apa, setauku tidak ada tugas?"

"hanya belajar mencoba mengerjakan saja jongin" jawab luhan

"Ajari aku pelajaran jung seongsanim yang tadi Lu,,,kumohon"

"Baiklah"

"Yeayyy" riang kai.

Seorang Oh se hun yang sejak tadi melihat kai dan lu han hanya berdecih,

"Jadi seleranya sudah turun," gumam sehun.

"Setelah ini aku harus beli buku dan mempelajarinya sendiri,,, enak aja si jong in mengataiku bodoh,, padahal jelas-jelas dia sendiri yang bodoh,"

 **Ke Esokkan Harinya di Sekolah**

Tampak beberapa siswa sangat tegang dalam mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Jung Seonsangnim. Baru mengerjakan sekitar 30 menit Jung Seongsanim meninggalkan kelas karena mengangkat sebuah telepon yang masuk ke telepon genggamnya.

Riuh suara kelas sangat terdengar, dan itu sangat mengganggu seorang pemuda yang mencoba konsen mengerjakan soal tersebut.

"Berisik sekali,, sialan mereka" geram sehun masih mencoba mengerjakan soalnya lagi.

"Lu,,, no. 1,"

"Lu,, no.3"

"Lu,,no.4"

Begitulah suara gaduh yang saling bersahut-sahutan dikelas meminta jawaban kepada seorang yeoja mungil Xi Luhan.

"kalia ke sini saja liat jawabanku secara langsung, karena jawabannya agak panjang," jawab luhan dengan agak lirih. Setelah mengatakan itu para siswa pada berhamburan untuk melihat, memfoto jawaban lu han. Setelah para siswa sudah hampir kembali ke bangkunya,

Brakkkk

Seseorang menggebrak meja Lu Han didepan Lu han, lu han sangat kaget. Ketika dia hendak melihat wajah orang yang menggebraknya dia langsung bingung,

"salah apa aku dengan sehun, kenal aja tidak, kenapa dia menggebrak mejaku," pikir luhan

"Kau jangan sok pintar disini, dengan sok pintarmu itu menggangguku konsentrasi,,,jadi segera hentikan tindakan teman-teman bodohmu itu" ucapan yang sangat dingin. Kemudian sosok oh sehun berjalan menuju kembali ke bangkunya.

Setelah kejadian itu suasana kelaas sangat mencekam,

"kenapa kau melakukannya hun, dia terlihat ketakutan kau tau, padahal biasanya lu han sangat cerewet, kau mengenalnya saja tidak, kau baru masuk kelas juga 2 hari, tapi kau merubah suasana kelasku,,, segeralah minta maaf, yang salah kan bukan luhan, brengsek kau sehun" ucap kai

Tapi sehun hanya mendengarkannya saja, tanpa mau membalas ucapan sahabatnya tersebut.

Setelah bebrapa lama Jung seongsanim memberi peringatan bahwa waktu kurang 10 menit,

"kenapa kalian cuma diam saja, segera koreksi kembali jawabannya," kata Jung seongsanim

"Sudah seongsanim" ucap sekelas serempak,

"Kalau sudah cepat kumpulkan dan segeralah istirahat"

Semua sudah mengumpulkan hanya terlihat seorang oh sehun yang tampak masih mencoba konsen untuk mengerjakan soal, Kai dari tadi sudah menawarkan bantuan tapi selalu ditolaknya.

Ketika mengumpulan jawaban siswanya telepon jung seongsanim berbunyi kembali, dengan segera beliau mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan berjalan ke arah depan kelas.

Lu han yang terakhir mengumpulkan dan berjalan ke arah pintu hendak menyusul temannya yang semangat makan siang di kantin,

"Lu,,," luhan menghentikkan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, di sana seorang oh sehun memanggi namanya,

"Ajarin aku no.2 dan no.4, Ku mohon" ucapnya

Seketika peristiwa tadi terlintas dipikirannya,

"Yak Oh sehun, lupa kah kau apa yang kau katakan tadi, kau bilang aku jangan sok pintar, jadi sekarang aku tak mau sok pintar dihadapanmu," ketus luhan sambil kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar,

"Ku mohon" oh sehun berhasil meraih tangan luhan kemudian memaksa lu han duduk di sebelahnya,

"Ajari,,, cepatlah sebelum dia datang,"

"Dasar tak tau malu,,,"

"Yak,,, tak bisakah itu kau simpan nanti saja segala cacianmu,,"

"Cepatlah lu,,," tambah sehun

"jangan sok kenal,," ucap luhan dingin.

Kemudian dengan cepat lu han mengajari sehun, sehun sendiri takjub dengan kemampuan mengajari lu han yang membuatnya sangat paham meskipunwaktunya hanya sedikit sangat sedikit.

 **Di Kantin**

"kau lama sekali lu," ucap baekhyun

"aku tadi ke toilet baek,,, antri disana,, kau sudah pesan,"

"sudah,,, 2 bakso, 2 es oyen,, otte" jawab baekhyun

"Good,," ucap luhan.

Suasana kantin selalu ramai, di sekolah ini. Maklum seluruh siswa seolah butuh asupan makanan secara cepat setelah mendapat materi dikelas.

"lu kau tidak marah dengan perbuatan oh sehun tadi,?" tanya baekhyun dengan banyak makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya,

"tidak,,, buat apa, " jawab luhan enteng,

"sebenarnya oh sehun itu baik lu,,, dia kan temanku juga di osis,, hnya saja mungkin ada masalah, apalagi baru seminggu yang lalu kan dia baru putus sama kyungsoo, anak kelas sebelah yang sangat cantik itu loh lu,,,"

"Oh kyungsoo,,, aku tau,, yang terkenal kaya itu kan,,"

"Yup,,, benar sekali,,,"

"Cih,, kekanakan sekali,,,"

"Apanya lu,,,"

"Ya apalagi kalo bukan dia,,, masalah pribadi dibawa ke sekolah,,, sudah jangan dibahas orang gak berguna, ayo kita makan saja" jawab luhan sambil tertawa"

"Lu,,, sehun berjalan ke arahmu,,"

"tak mungkin, tak ada urusan aku dengannya,,"

Tiba –tiba,

"Hai Lu, " sapa sehun tiba-tiba dan segera duduk sebelah baekhyun

"hai sehun, kau sendiri" tanya baekhyun ceria,

"siapa yang kau tanyakan baek,,," tanya sehun sedikit ramah tapi tetap dengan sikap dinginnya,

"Hun, kau duduk disebelahku membuatku disorot kyungsoo cs disana, aku risih hun,," ucap baekhyun. Oh sehun tak perduli dia hanya melanjutkan acara makannya,

PLETAK

Lu Han menjitak kepala Se Hun, oh ingatakah selama ini tak pernah ada yang berani menjitak kepala si pria es itu, walaupun sahabatnya sendiri.

"Yak kenapa kau menjitakku," geram sehun

"Pergilah, jangan membuat baekhyun dalam masalah, karena kecemburuan bodoh mantanmu," ucap Lu Han.

Oh sehun menyeringai,,, "bermain dengannya tak apalah" ucapnya dalam hati,

Se Hun segera berdiri dan sekarang duduk disamping lu han.

"Buka Mulutmu,, aku akan menyuapimu sayang,,aaaa"

PLAK

Lu han menampar keras sehun,

"ayo kita pergi baek,,,"

"dan ingat kau oh sehun, jangan membuatku jadi bahan untuk barang bercandaan agar mantanmu cemburu, jika kau masih mencintainnya katakan secara gentle jangan mengetesnya dengan perbuatan yang tak berguna seperti ini, dasar laki-laki,,," ketu lu han lalu pergi meninggalkan sehun sendiri yang hanya tersenyum samar mememgang pipinya.

Ketika Lu han berjalan melewati kyungsoo, dia mengetahui jika dirinya ditatap sedemikian instennya oleh kyungsoo dan gengnya.

"Kau ingin melakukannya lagi Lu,,, baiklah,," gumam Kyungsoo lirih.

TBC...

Update Chapter 2 tgl 24 ya,,,

See Youuu,,,,


End file.
